poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barret's funeral/The end
This is how Barret's funeral and the end of the film goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. next day, we see every single equine as rain is falling Princess Celestia: Barret, wherever you are. You will always be in my heart, espically in heaven. Amen. Equine: Amen. King Solar Flare: And my grand daughter, Sharon. Has a few words to say. walks up Sharon: Thanks, Grandpa. My father taught me everything about magic, and the ways of the Force. sniffs I'm just gonna miss him. Princess Celestia: her wing on her We're all gonna miss him, Sharon. We're all gonna miss him very much. tear streams down her cheek Yuna hears some rustling in the bushes Yuna: Huh? goes to see it and sees Snowdrop Mama! Princess Luna: over Snowdrop: crying Princess Luna: Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Princess Luna? Princess Luna: her wing on Snowdrop What's wrong? Why are you so sad? Snowdrop: I'm sad, because a Monstrous Nightmare killed my Mother! crying Princess Luna: Oh, no. her Snowdrop: And Now I don't have any one to go to or to live with anymore. Princess Luna: You're wrong. Snowdrop: What do you mean? Princess Luna: You're staying with me. Snowdrop: Huh? What do you mean? Princess Luna: You're part of our family. Snowdrop: Really? Princess Luna: Yes, you are one of my closest friends I've had. So, I'm gonna adopt you. Yuna: Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Is this Yuna? Princess Luna: Yes, that's her. Snowdrop: Hi, Yuna. I'm Snowdrop. Yuna: Snowdrop? Snowdrop: I'm your sister. Yuna: My Sister? Hiro: Yes. And I'm your father. Snowdrop: Thanks, Prince Hiro. a royal guard races in Royal guard: Celestia! off his helmet Princess Celestia: Yes? Royal guard: The Trade Federation. They cut off all roots on the Isle of Royalty! Princess Celestia: gasps Shining Armor: That's the home of the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia! Princess Celestia: Please start the feast without me. I'm speaking to the leader of the Trade Federation. Nyx: Twilight? Twilight: Yes? Nyx: A little earlier 2 dragons went into Skyla's room. Cadance bolts up to her Cadance: Is she okay?! Nyx: Yeah, yeah. She is. But that wasn't the kicker, another dragon flew into her room too. Cadance: Is she fine? Nyx: Yeah, but, it was protecting Skyla from the other 2 dragons. Cadance: Protecting her? Nyx: Yes. Twilight: What kind of dragon was it? Nyx: I don't know. All I know is it dark blue, with green-yellow eyes. Huge wings, and it walked on all fours. Twilight: gasps Night Fury! Nyx: Huh? Twilight: Nyx, that dragon you saw was a Night Fury! Nyx: Really? Scootaloo: up You saw a Night Fury!? Nyx: Uh, yeah. Scootaloo: Lucky you! I wish I could've seen it. Nyx: You never know, we might see it again. we see the same Night Fury from before watching them, and she flies away and the film ends with the Star Wars end theme Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes